The Stolen Rose
by Tears In Silence
Summary: Melisande ist eine Diebin. Sie erledigt entweder Aufträge für andere oder stielt für sich selbst; um zu überleben ist ihr alles recht. Eines Tages erhält sie den Auftrag, eine Rose aus einem scheinbar verlassenen Schloss zu stehlen. Doch leider hat sie die Rechnung ohne den Schlossherrn gemacht, einem furchterregenden Biest... Eine etwas andere "Beauty and the Beast"-Version.


Hallo ihr Lieben! Ich liebe die Geschichte von „Beauty and the beast" und habe mir gedacht, eine FF dazu zu schreiben. Hier ist der Prolog- wäre super wenn ihr mir Reviews hinterlasst, wie ihr den findet. LG, Tears In Silence

Disclaimer: Mir gehört die Geschichte „Die Schöne und das Biest" nicht.

Aus meiner Fantasie stammt die detailiiere Handlung und die Persönlichkeit

der Figuren.

**Prolog~ Roses**

In einem kleinen fernen Land lebte ein Königspaar, das ein wunderschönes Schloss und viele Diener besaß. Der Lieblingsplatz der Königin war der Schlossgarten; ein heller Platz voller duftender Rosen und grünem Gras. Hier saß sie oft stundenlang auf einer Bank und sinnierte über das Leben. Die Königin war eine sanfte Frau mit einem Sinn für die kleinen Freuden im Leben. Der König liebte sie sehr und war auch sehr erfreut über die Nachricht, dass seine Frau schwanger sei. Gemeinsam freuten sie sich auf die Geburt eines Thronfolgers; und tatsächlich: die Frau gebar einen Sohn, den sie Anthony nannten. Die Freude über die Geburt währte jedoch nur kurz, den die Königin erkrankte an Fieber und verstarb.

So wurde Prinz Anthony ohne Mutter großgezogen. Der Junge war das Ein und Alles seines Vaters, der ihn sehr verhätschelte und ihm jeden Wunsch gewährte. Deshalb wuchs er zu einem egoistischen, willkürlichen und arroganten jungen Mann heran. Anthony schikanierte die Bediensteten, verhielt sich abweisend zu der einfachen Bevölkerung und wegen des guten Aussehens, dass ihm vergönnt war, wurde er sehr eingebildet. Traurigerweise besuchte er nie den Rosengarten seiner Mutter, welche er nie kennengelernt hatte, da er an diesen Rosen nichts Wertvolles sah. Sein Vater wurde auch kränklicher und älter; er verstarb bald.

Nach der Trauerzeit folgte die Ernennung des 16-jährigen Prinzen zum König. Doch er herrschte sehr egoistisch und willkürlich; er war verhasst beim Volk. Zudem war er immer noch gewohnt zu bekommen, wonach ihm gerade der Sinn stand- koste es, was es wolle.

Der erste Winter seiner Regierungszeit war kalt und unbarmherzig. Im Volk herrschte eine Hungersnot, doch ihn scherte das nicht. Anthony saß an einem Abend vor dem königlichen Kamin und langweilte sich. Die Bediensteten eilten um ihn herum, um ihren jähzornigen jungen König zufrieden zu stellen. Gerade als er daran dachte, Lady Lisanna in ihren Gemächern aufzusuchen, klopfte es am Eingangsportal. Ein junger Bediensteter lief aufgescheucht zur Tür, um zu sehen, wer da wäre. Nur einige Momente später, als Anthony sich gerade erhoben hatte, kam der Diener zurück und verneigte sich mehr als nur ehrfürchtig. „Was ist?", fragte der König gereizt. „Herr", sagte der junge Diener nervös, immer noch in unterwürfiger Haltung, „Da draußen...da draußen steht eine Frau, sie möchte euch sprechen." Der König machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Schickt sie weg!", befahl er. „Aber, Herr", sagte der nervöse Diener, „Sie sagt, es wäre sehr wichtig...Sie hätte ein Geschenk für euch." Anthony verdrehte die Augen. Was sollte ihm eine einfache Frau schenken, was er nicht schon hatte? Hoffentlich war sie wenigstens hübsch. „Schickt sie herein!", sagte er herrisch und ließ sich wieder auf seinen Sessel fallen. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Weinglas. „Majestät", ließ eine alte, aber dennoch seltsam starke Stimme verlauten. Nein, von hübsch konnte nicht die Rede sein. Er schaute auf die bucklige Alte, mit einem eingefallenen und runzligen Gesicht und verfilzten Haaren. Das einzigste Schöne an ihr waren ihre verblüffend grasgrünen Augen, die ihn fokussierten. „Was willst du?", herrschte er sie an. „Ein warmes Lager für die Nacht ist, worum ich euch bitte, Majestät. Draußen herrscht ein gar eisiger Sturm...Ich habe auch ein Geschenk für euch..." Sie zog eine rote langstielige Rose aus einer abgewetzten Tasche. „Eure Mutter- sie liebte Rosen. Ist diese nicht wunderschön?" Der König stieß ein verächtliches Schnauben aus. „Und was soll ich mit dieser Rose? Verschwinde aus meinen Augen, Weib!", fuhr er sie an. Fassungslos schaute ihn die alte Frau an. „Ihr...ihr könnt doch nicht einfach eine alte gebrechliche Frau vor die Tür setzen!", sagte sie entsetzt. Anthony stieß ein Lachen aus. Was bildete sich diese...Hexe eigentlich ein? Ihn wegen solch einer dummen Rose zu stören. „Und ob ich das kann. Erzähle du mir nicht , was ich kann und was nicht!", er schnippte und rief: „Wachen! Schafft mir dieses lächerliche Weibsbild aus dem Palast!"

Auf einmal breitete sich auf dem Gesicht der Alten ein Lächeln aus. „Ihr habt es nicht anders gewollt, Majestät", sagte sie in einer melodiösen Stimme, die gar nicht zu dem gebrechlichen Körper zu passen schien. Ihre Umrisse verschwommen und ein unheimliches Leuchten ging von ihr aus. Die herbeigerufenen Palastwachen, die Diener und Anthony selbst starrten erschrocken zu dem Licht. Wo bis eben noch die alte Frau gestanden hatte, stand jetzt eine junge Frau von ungeheurer Schönheit. Noch schöner als Lady Lisanna, schoss es dem jungen König durch den Kopf. Blondes, langes Haar wellte sich an dem grazilen Körper entlang, welcher in ein minzgrünes Gewand gehüllt war. Ihre nach wie vor grünen Augen schauten ihm ins Gesicht. „Vergebt mir!", sagte der König,so charmant er konnte, von einer plötzlichen Angst erfasst, „Ich wusste doch nicht, dass Ihr eine so schöne edle Dame seid. Ich habe natürlich ein Zimmer für euch frei!" Die Frau, von der er nun überzeugt war, dass sie eine Zauberin war, lachte nur laut.

„Ihr habt ein falsches, kaltes Herz! Ihr kennt keine wahre Liebe- nur die für euch selbst! Ich will euch zeigen, was wahre Liebe bedeutet! Ich werde Euch Eures guten Aussehens berauben- wenn Ihr innerhalb von 5 Jahren jemanden liebt und diejenige Euch trotz Eures Aussehens auch liebt, so wird der Fluch gebrochen. Schafft Ihr das nicht- so bleibt ihr für immer in einer furchterregenden Gestalt!" Sie legte die Rose auf den Boden und sprach weiter: „Dies ist eine magische Rose! Wenn das letzte Blütenblatt fällt, so wisst Ihr, dass Eure Zeit herum ist! Gebt gut Acht auf diese Rose, dass sie niemandem anders in die Hände fällt!" Anthony, immer noch ungläubig, was die Zauberin soeben gesagt hatte, konnte keinen Laut herausbringen. In diesem Moment machte die Zauberin eine Bewegung mit ihren Händen und murmelte leise Worte dazu. Die Bediensteten waren wie erstarrt. Plötzlich zersprang das Weinglas in Anthonys Hand und ein heftiger Schmerz durchzuckte seinen gesamten Körper- ein Schmerz, so heftig, dass er zu Boden fiel und das Bewusstsein verlor.


End file.
